Solar Lover, Dark Desire
by Nexus Necromancies
Summary: A crossover of Boktai and Kingdom Hearts. After Sabata's discovery of his 'Moon Beauty' status, thay have been lovers for a year, but when darkness swallows thier world and coaxes Sabata, will their love be strong enough?
1. Chapter 1:Fun under the setting sun

Authors note: Hello, welcome to my ultra yaoish/angsty Boktai-Kingdom Hearts crossover. Joining us today as guest characters and muse are Black-Dain and Metal Sonic. Applause.

Dain: I don't know why I'm here...

Metal Sonic: Because he hired you to do the disclaimer and it means you don't have to be in this story and get whacked by those two...AGAIN!

Dain: Grumbles. I should've asked for more money.

Me: Shut up or I'll stick you underneath a magnifying glass on a sunny day.

Dain: Fine, Nexus Necromancies do's not own Kingdom Hearts or Boktai or any characters related to this story, they are owned by Konami, Square Enix etc...Except any OC's he might stick in here.

Me: SHUT UP AND STOP REVEALING PLOT! Anyway, on with the show...please reveiw.

((Let the angstyness begin!))

CHAPTER 1- Fun in the setting sun

We shall begin at the begining...DUH! Where else could we start? Around one year after the events surrounding Black-dain. Django was back to his normal life in San Miguel...about as normal as it can get for a half-vampire. While using every spare moment to either A: Be with his enemy sans lover, Sabata or B: Keeping Sabata from trying to leave their hometown of San Miguel. Currently, they were siting under the Solar tree, Sabata's purple hair a complete contrast to Django's own Platinum blonde hair. Even after a year, Django was still suffering for his actions, the killing of Sabata's completely insane mother for one and the trauma of his fathers death at his hands. Before his death his father had forgiven him and Sabata had forgiven him for Carmilla's death countless times. No matter what, he was still suffering, blood staining his hands, waking up in the dead of night in a cold sweat and screaming until Sabata woke up and helped him calm down.

Sabata snuggled up against Django, away in his own private world, watching the birds, he was ever envious of their freedom. Their ability to fly wherever they pleased. Unlike himself when he was locked inside Carmilla's castle which was packed with vampires that would rip off a birds wings and drop them from thirty feet in the air to see them go splat. He shuddered at the memories, Django sensed his discomfort and wrapped an arm around the dark boy, a smile on his face. "How long has it been since we got some peace to be together?" Sabata shrugged, nuzzling Django's neck. "I don't know...A long time."

Django's faint blush was made more noticeable by the setting sun, making his whole face look bright red, like his scarf. "Yeah, way too long." Django had to restrain himself from jumping on to Sabata, the dark boys normally pale skin slightly crimson, from embarasement or the sun, he didnt know and dint really care much. He pulled Sabta into a tight embrace, his tongue seeking out the boys ear lobe, nibbling it, wrestling a moan from the dark boy. "You can such a perv sometimes Django...its no surprise Lita always hits you." Sabata chuckled, Dajngo was pouting in mock anger. "She only did that because she found out I was gay and she hit you as well when she found out about us." Django moved back to Sabata, leaving light kisses up the boy's neck.

Sabata's voice went from whimpering to light moans, still messing around with Django's mind. "That was because she had a crush on you." Django just nodded, Sabata turned his head, giving him a kiss on his lips, which Django gratefully returned, his tongue darting inside as soon as Sabata's lips parted, dancing around inside his lovers mouth, exploring the well-known warmth, while Sabata did the same to Django. After two minutes of deep kissing, they were forced to come up for air. A definite blush on Sabata's face now. "And its been even longer since we got enough time for making out like that." Django smirked, his hand rubbing over the dark boy's cheast.

Sabata's blush was hot enough to melt lead, writhing under Django's fingers, which by now knew every curve of his body. Django licked away a bead of sweat that was rolling down the dark boys forehead. Sabata had taken off his jacket earlier on, leaving just his purple shirt which barely covered half of the skin on his body, leaving his thin stomach and lightly muscled arms exposed to the air, and Django's wandering tongue. "I know you want to be with me...but let me take my shirt off before you rip it off." Sabata smirked as Django backed away about three inches as Sabata removed his shirt by pulling it up over his head, the now slightly cold air making the boys nipple's harden, which was like a signal for Django, who now actually jumped on the boy, his tongue dancing over the dark boys cheast, making Sabata moan loudly, if it weren't for the fact that they were so far from town, they would have been heard by now. "Have I ever told you how very sexy you look half-naked?" Django smirked, one hand trailing down to Sabata's tight black pants. Sabata moaned again, looking into the sky blue eyes of his lover. "This would be the fithtieth time this month."

Django nibbled on the boy's cheast, smiling brightly. "Well, I belive in even numbers, so let's make it two." Django eased up off Sabatas, removing his own red shirt and brown belt, loosening his pants. 'If there is a God of Bishonen...he definatly looks like Django.' Sabata thought to himself, Django was more muscled than he was but not overly so, just right. The few scars on his body from many fights a testament to his bravery...or in the case of a few of them, mainly on his back, reason for Sabata to not hold onto his back when they made love. 'Stupid long nails, if it weren't for the fact I'm stuck with them because of Carmilla, I would'nt hurt him.' Sabata shook those thoughts from his mind, as Django lay on top of him, going back to where he started on the boy's cheast, eliciting another moan from Sabata.

Django's hand trailed down to the dark boys pants, stroking his thighs. Sabata tensed, a small bulge forming. "Django...not here, its too cold and we don't have anything to lie on." Django pouted again, sitting up. "Fine, no sex for now...but when we get back to town you're mine." Django licked his lips, giving the boy another kiss. "Fine...but lets go back now before we lose the mood." Sabata smirked, pulling his shirt back on, Django did the same, but left his belt off. "Then lets move quickly." He let Sabata run on ahead, partly because he was the quicker...and partly because he wanted to gaze at the boy's hips. 'He do's have _very_ nice hips.' Django thought.

Me: Good, first shapter finished this is the proof-read version..meaning I took some time to read over it and fix some gammer and spelling errors. Thanks to: A Mid-boss Named Malik, my first reveiwer for giving me the constructve critisicsm needed to make me fix this.

Dain: About time someone did...

Me: Shut up. Please reveiw, I plan to make this 10,000 words long at least...maybe longer...Flamers will be hunted down by Metal Sonic and sliced into tiny pieces.

Metal Sonic: Heheh.


	2. Chapter 2:Night Time Bonding

Me: My first review...I feel so happy.

Metal Sonic: I thought you hated criticism...even if it's constructive.

Me: Meh, it helps me improve my work so others enjoy it more. Reviewer thanking time.

A Mid-Boss named Malik: Yes, the spelling errors were a problem but I don't use Microsoft word so i had to find a web site with a free spellchecker, which is why the first chapter is better now.

Dain: Well that was a shameless plug for praise...

Me: Shut up. I now present Chapter 2- Night Time Bonding, things are going to be a little slow for the first few chapters...but thats just for character development, it'll get really deep by chapter five.

((Let the angstyness begin!))

By the time the two boys had returned to San Miguel, darkness was descending and the moon hung low in the sky, as if the sky it's self was about to come crashing down onto San Miguel. A strange foreshadowing of future events, events still unknown to the boys as they made their way down from the Solar Tree's square and entered what the residents of San Miguel called 'The Mall' A large area of shop's and house's that included the clock tower and the Solar Smithy, a place Django had visited numerous times before, either for advice or to repair his weapons in his fight against the Immortals.

Of all the people of San Miguel, there was one who had accepted their relationship with little complaint. That person was Zazie, the resident fortune teller and magic-user. Truth be told, her easy acceptance of their relationship, especially since the two were brother's, had stunned both boy's as well as Lita, who had stormed off and couldn't be approached without risk to life and limb for a solid week, after which, they still feared for their lives whenever she saw them together. Sabata and Django were currently housed in the old hotel which Zazie used as her own place of residence, partly because Django's own home was destroyed since it was outside of the barrier that had protected San Miguel and partly because Zazie was one of the few people with enough room.

The two boys were now lying on a large bed...which was actually just two beds pushed together since a double-bed couldn't fit up the narrow stairway that led to their room, but it was more than enough for them both. Sabata got there first, knowing exactly why Django had held back. 'He can be such a perv sometimes.' Sabata smirked, watching as Django's platinum blonde hair appeared before the rest of his head. Django gave Sabata his usual smile, a hint of desire and lust still sparkling in his blue eyes. 'And he has a one-track mind, but thats one of his better qualities...sometimes'

Django was about to jump the dark boy's bones when Zazie jumped him...actually she whacked him over the head with her staff, a grin on her face. "Now, now boy's, 'member you're promise not to go all lovey-dovey on each other while I'm here." Django rubbed his head, frowning at the Sunflower Girl. "We weren't going 'lovey-dovey' it was more of 'Jump you're bones and drag you into bed' love I had in mind." Sabata blushed, another one of Django's less-than-redeeming qualities was that the boy had no tact what so-ever.

Zazie just shrugged, having known Django long enough to expect such a response. "Whatever, even so, just keep it down. 'Cause if you wake me..." Djando and Sabata nodded vigorously, both remembering Zazie's infamous temper when she gets woken up without her consent. Django being the one who normally experienced her wrath first hand, and Sabata having to help him bathe the wounds afterwards. After Zazie had seen them both nod, she left the room, heading downstairs...most likely to sleep on the bar stool. Sabata smirked as Django sat on the bed beside him. "And we thought Lita was scary when she got mad, at least she cant use magic." Django laughed, throwing his arms around the dark boy. "Yeah, at least Lita can't turn me into a popsicle when she gets angry."

Sabata smiled, kissing Django's head where Zazie had hit him. "But for a magic user, she sure can hit really hard." Django winced as Sabata's lips touched the tender lump, whimpering slightly. Sabata sighed, Django may be the greatest vampire hunter but he could act like a five-year-old sometimes. 'On the plus side, he's really cute when he acts this way.'

Django smiled, looking up at Sabata. He enjoyed making Sabata blush and there were always at least three things that did; His best smile, his innuendos and bringing up the fact that the dark boy was the older but he was the more dominant in the relationship. "Niichan, remember, I'm on top." Sabata's face went from pale white to completely crimson, before he began gibbering, completely dumbstruck. Django smirked, kissing the boy on the lips. 'Yeah, I guess Zazie's right, we do act lovey-dovey sometimes.'

Meanwhile, out in the dark streets of San Miguel, with all the people of the city long asleep, no one noticed as a dark shape drifted from the Tower beneath which Jormungandr was sealed. A shape that twisted and wapred it's self to become a strange, insect like creature that headed into the deepest part of Spiral Tower.


	3. Chapter 3:Distant Memories

Nexus Necromancies: Hello peeps, I'm back after...woah that's a long time not to update. I was convinced to get off my ass and keep writing for this story by my newest reviewer:

Rose Kitsune.EXE- In response to you're review...well there might be a bit of lemony goodness in this if I get enough reviews...but only IF I get enough.

Metal Sonic: Great, that means I have to help him...damn it all!

Dain: Let me guess...I have to do the disclaimer again?

Nexus Necromancies: Yes or I'll force you to read the chapter with the lemon over and over again.

Dain: O.O- Nexus Necromancies Does not own Boktai, Kingdom hearts or anything else.

A/N-Finished.

Chapter 3- Fate is a pain in the rear

Dawn broke over San Miguel, which found a certain pair in their beds cuddling one another. Before those of you with dirty minds start to wolf-whistle, nothing happened last night. Django's head was still hurting too badly for anything other than cuddling.

Things started as normal. Django waking first, untangling himself from Sabata's arms and getting out of the bed, his scarf and shirt hanging on a coat-rack by the door. Sabata was dead to the world, the dark boy wasn't a 'morning person' and normally took it upon himself to chase anyone who awakened him before long past 11am all over San Miguel with the Gun del Hel.

Django left his brother in the bed, heading downstairs, yawning as he entered the bar area which Zazie had chosen to keep when remodling the old inn. Django was smart enough not to question her actions since the girl had a short fuse for anyone who asked about her personal life.

Speaking of Zazie, she was currently face-down on the counter, sitting on a stool with a few small glasses on either side of her head.

Django sighed, sweatdropping._ 'Not again...I know she's old enough to do this but she needs to lay off the drink.'_ He gathered up the glasses, moving them to minimum safe distance from the sunflower girl, when she came out of this she would have a hangover and with Zazie, those meant tossing things at anyone who spoke to her.

About an hour later, that prediction came true, Zazie came out of her liquor induced nap and started raving about her headache and threatening Django with her staff. Needless to say, the solar boy beat a hasty retreat.

The city of the sun was slowly getting back to normal after what had happened. The mall was no longer the only safe place, many of the houses were now repaired and being lived in, sadly the man from the house of time had yet to recover his memory but he did his best, living for the future rather than dwelling on the past.

Django's first stop was the warehouse, no-one was there today but Django still had the key to his own personal storage locked. Inside were assorted weapons and armour, his three most prized items holding choice places. The Gun del Sol, the Astro sword and the MegaBuster. Django's hands ran over the strange, blue metal of the gun, memories of one of his closest friend's filling his mind. Before everything that had happened with Jormungandr, he had helped to defeat an evil force that had crossed the gap between worlds. Shademan, an evil program that held dark power had attacked his home. Megaman had helped him defeat him.He had met Megaman twice in his life, both times he felt something...deeper than simple friendship towards him, the same thing he felt for Sabata.

He shook his head, clearing it of his thoughts. _'That was a long time ago. I dont think I'll ever see him again anyway, besides, I have Niichan now.'_

He left the damp warehouse, the suns ray's growing increasingly stronger as time wore on, after returning to the inn, he found Sabata and Zazie sitting at the bar, many small glasses next to them. Sabata was unaffected but Zazie was wobbling on her stool, eventually passing out again. Django pouted. "Sabata! You know youre not supposed to do that!" The dark boy grinned, finishing off the last glass. "Not my fault she cant hold it." Django decided enough was enough, he hauled Sabata up the stairs, forced him into a cold shower and had him use a dozen breath mints before forcing him to wash every glass, his reason being that Sabata's dark matter gave him immunity to alchohol and he hated the smell of the stuff.

The two boys left the inn, not wanting to be around when Zazie woke up. Their wandering-which incidentally, took them past every store in the Mall-eventually ended at Spiral Tower. Django shuddered when he entered the towers shadow. Something was very wrong.

Sabata felt the same way, nothing visible had changed but there was something more. A malicious presence. "Maybe...we shouldn't be here." Sabata looked to his right, fear was etched onto Django's face. Reluctantly, Sabata agreed. Asking Otenko would be a better idea than charging in without any idea what was happening.

Spiral towers large shadow seemed to have grown, it now stretched out over much of San Miguel.

Nexus Necromancies- I am SO sorry for the lack of updates btw. I have exams and I just had a weeks holiday without my laptop where I write this series, so I couldnt send anything in if I wanted. But Im back, fresh, relaxed and without a writers block. So expect more chapters sometime after May, when my exams are far behind me. Until then, this is Nexus Necromancies, telling you never to fear the dark...just the stuff hiding in it.


End file.
